Between Heaven and Hell (Taoris)
by PHJ88
Summary: Ketika Tao berada di antara Surga dan Neraka. Apakah yang harus dilakukannya? /summary gaje/


Title : Between Heaven and Hell (chapter 1)

Author : Kim Ran Gyeo

Main Cast :-Tao EXO M (Yeoja)

-Kris EXO M

Support Cast : You can find it this fanfic

Genre : Genderswitch, Absurd, Sad, Angst

Length : Chaptered

Rating : Semua Umur

* * *

Author bawain ff yg terinspirasi dari lagu BoA yang judulnya Between Heaven and Hell nieh.. *Readers: Kok sama kayak judul yang di atas sieh thor..? Author: Ya iyalah,, author kan minjem judul dari situ. Miskin ide nieh. Hhehe.. Readers: Hhaha hhehe aja lu thor, buruan lanjutin.. Author: Ampuun,, readersnya galak-galak euyy..* Karena author juga kagak tau mau ngomong apa lgi, mending langsung baca aja yuk. ChEn KaI nyoo.. :3

Note: Bayak typo and author malas mungutin. Biar lebih dapet feelnya, sekalian sambil dengerin lagunya BoA yang between heaven and hell. Okey..

* * *

_Biarkan aku mencintaimu hanya untuk satu hari lagi_

_Ini adalah kebohongan yang aku katakan lagi_

_Tapi ketika aku melihatmu, Aku lupa tentang hal itu_

_Karena aku memberikan senyuman_

_Biarkan aku melupakanmu hanya untuk satu hari lagi_

_Ini adalah kata-kataku yang tak bisa ku teruskan_

_Jika aku tidak melihatmu, aku akan terluka lagi_

_Aku akan menangis_

_Tapi aku masih berjanji_

_Aku berada diantara surga dan neraka karenamu_

BoA_Between Heaven and Hell

* * *

**Author POV**

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.."

Tao pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya bergetar ketakutan, peluh pun membasahi tubuhnya. Mimpi itu, mimpi yang terus datang setiap ia menutup mata. Mimpi yang terus mengganggunya dan membuatnya berakhir seperti saat ini.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 02.20 pagi, tapi Tao tak ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, ia takut mimpi itu akan datang ketika ia mulai memejamkan mata. Karena itu, Tao pun memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari para dosennya, walaupun hari pengumpulan tugas itu masih lama, setidaknya ada yang bisa membuatnya terjaga.

Paginya, Tao pun berangkat seperti biasanya ke kampus. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda darinya.

"Taoziiii.."

"Ahh, annyong eonnideul..." Tao pun memberi salam pada teman-temannya -Baekhyun, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, dan Lay- sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Omoo,, apa yang terjadi denganmu uri Panda..? Kantung matamu semakin tebal, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tidur lagi semalam..?"

"Sudahlah baekkie, mata Tao itu dari dulu kan memang seperti itu."

"Tapi Lay eonnie, coba lihatlah mata Tao, pasti ia begadang lagi tadi malam."

"Eonniee, mata Tao kan memang begini dari-"

"Taozi, ada apa..? Eonnie tau kau sedang berbohong." Ucapan Xiumin pun menghentikan perkataan Tao. Ia tau, eonnienya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa di bohongi.

"Apa mimpi itu lagi..?" Perkataan dari Kyungsoo pun dijawab dengan anggukan pelan. Semuanya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah 2 tahun semenjak kejadian itu. Semua tau apa yang di alami oleh Tao, kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, kejadian di mana jiejie Tao meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Sudahlah Taozi, jiejiemu sudah tenang di sana, jangan kau buat dia selalu gelisah karena kau terus seperti ini." Lay pun menasehati didi kesayangannya ini. Mereka tau apa yang membuat Tao menjadi seperti ini. Mimpi tentang kecelakaan itu. Tao pernah menceritakannya pada mereka.

"Ne jiejie."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi ke kantin saja, aku lapar." Usul Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin terus melihat dongsaeng manisnya ini terus bersedih.

"Aniyo. Eonnideul duluan saja, aku mau ke kelas." Tolak Tao tersenyum tipis. Saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri. Mungkin itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

"Baiklah dongsaeng-ah. Jika kau butuh apa-apa, kau tau kan kami berada di mana.." Tao pun hanya bisa mengangguk, setelahnya ia pun menuju ke kelasnya pagi ini.

"Eonniedeul,, apa tak ada cara lain untuk mengembalikan Tao seperti dulu..?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada yang lainnya.

"Entahlah Kyungsoo-ah, eonnie sendiri juga tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.." kata Xiumin memandang Tao sedih.

* * *

**Tao POV**

Lagi..

Kenapa harus mimpi itu lagi..

Jiejie,, sampai kapan aku harus tersiksa seperti ini?

Sampai kapan hidupku harus seperti ini?

"Apa aku harus melakukannya? Ani, aku tidak bisa,, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Tapi jiejie? Apakah ini hidupku? Apa ini takdirku?"

Akupun segera menuju ke kelas. Di tengah jalan langkahku pun terhenti. Di lapangan terlihat beberapa namja yang sedang bermain basket. Dan di antara mereka, terdapat seorang namja. Wu Yi Fan atau lebih dikenal sebagai Kris.

"TAOZIII"

Deg

Astaga, dia melihat kesini. Aku harus pergi.

"Ya, baby panda. Tunggu aku.."

"..."

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Kau itu cepat sekali jalannya."

Grep

"Waeyo Tao-ah? Apa kau ada masalah?" Krispun menahan lenganku. Bagus sekali Tao, kau mendatangkan rasa sakit itu lagi.

"Aniyo ge. A,,aku sudah terlambat. Aku ada pelajaran hari ini." Aku pun berusaha melepas tangan Kris dari lenganku. Setelahnya aku segera berlari menjauh.

'Du bu qi gege,, ini terlalu menyakitkan.. Sakit.. ' Aku pun menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipiku dan segera menuju ke kelas.

* * *

**Author POV**

Tao pun berjalan lemas keluar dari kelasnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menenangkan diri.

Saat ini Tao telah berada di kelasnya. Untungnya Mr. Park belum memasuki kelas, sehingga Tao tidak perlu repot-repot mencari alas an karena dia terlambat. Setelahnya Tao menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok ruangan bangku ketiga dari belakang.

Bangku itu sangat strategis, karena tidak terlalu mendapat perhatian banyak dari dosen, namun dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang di terangkan oleh para dosennya. Tempat itu juga dekat dengan jendela sehingga jika Tao bosan, ia dapat menenangkan pikiran sejenak untuk melihat keluar jendela. Oke, Stop untuk men-deskripsi-kan bangku Tao, kembali ke cerita.

Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas. Batinnya saat ini sedang berperang. Apakah ia yakin dengan keputusan yang ia ambil, atau ia harus membatalkannya. Ia pun menengok kearah jendela. Di sana ia melihat sekumpulan namja yang sedang asyik bermain basket. Namun hanya satu namja yang ia perhatikan.

Sesosok namja yang tengah asyik men_dribble_ bola dan mulai mengoper ke teman satu timnya. Tao pun kembali menghela nafas. Ia sangat mencintai namja itu, namun di sisi lain ada perasaan yang mengatakan jika ia harus dan melarang dirinya untuk bersama dengan namja itu.

'Jiejie, Tao tidak tau harus bagaimana..'

* * *

Jam kuliah telah berakhir, sebagian mahasiswa sudah pulang dan hanya tinggal beberapa yang mungkin masih ada urusan. Tao pun melangkahkan kakinya bersiap untuk pulang. Namun karena ia tak memperhatikan jalan, ia malah menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh.

"Aish, appo.." ringis Tao pelan sambil mengusap bagian belakang yang langsung mencium tanah.

"Gwaenchanayo..?" Tanya orang yang sukses di tabrak Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat korban dari ulahnya itu.

"Jweseonghamnida.. Aku tidak melihat jalan dan malah menabrak anda, sekali lagi jweseonghamnida." Tao berkali-kali menunduk untuk meminta maaf dan masih belum orang yang berada di depannya.

"Hhahaha,, Taozi, jangan terlalu formal padaku. Lagipula kau tidak sengaja kan..?" mendengar suara yang familiar, Tao pun mengangkat kepalanya dan..

"Kris,," kata Tao terkejut dengan namja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ne, waeyo Taozi? Kenapa kau terkejut melihatku? Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu?"

"Aniyo ge, gwaenchana.." Tao pun tersenyum, namun rasa sakit itu kembali. Namun Tao harus bertahan, ia bukanlah yeoja yang lemah. Ia tak mau Kris menyadari hal ini, ia harus kuat. Tak lama suasana pun hening sejenak, namun Tao berusaha memecah keheningan itu.

"Ge,,"

"Ne Taozi, waeyo..?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat.."

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat. Pemandangan senja yang sangat menkjubkan di tambah dengan latar sungai Han yang indah hingga siapapun yang melihatnya tak ingin melewatkan mahakarya dari sang pencipta. Begitu juga dengan sepasang kekasih yang terdiam menikmati suasana sore di pinggir sungai Han.

"Ge.."

"Hmm,, waeyo Taozi..?"

"…"

Mendengar tak ada sahutan dari kekasihnya, Kris pun menolehkan kepalanya kea rah sang kekasih. Ia melihat Tao tampak asyik menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya lembut. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Tao pun membuka matanya dan senyum pun merekah di wajahnya yang cantik. Namun matanya berkata lain, kesedihan dan rasa bersalah terlihat dari pancaran matanya.

"Ge,, apa kau mencintaiku..?" Tanya Tao pada Kris. Sementara yang di Tanya hanya memandang bingung.

"Tentu saja chagi-ya. Tentu aku mencintaimu, saaangat mencintaimu." Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Ge.." sekali lagi Tao memanggil kekasihnya ini.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu ge..?" Tanya Tao lagi. Kris pun semakin heran melihat tingkah Tao yang tiba-tiba aneh. Ia tau kekasihnya ini sangat suka di manja, tapi saat ini Tao tidak seperti biasanya. Namun Kris segera menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Kemarilah.." Dan Kris pun memeluk Tao dengan lembut. Tao pun membalasnya dengan erat, seolah tak ingin Kris pergi meninggalkannya.

Kehangatan yang Tao rasakan tak berbanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia simpan selama ini. Semakin ia mengeratkan pelukannya, hatinya merasa semakin sakit. Namun ia juga tak bisa melepaskan pelukan hangat ini. Ia terlalu menyayangi namja ini. Berusaha ia menjauh, namun hatinya menginginkan ia agar terus bersama Kris. Namun saat berada dekat dengan namja ini, ia akan merasa sakit yang amat sangat.

'Ge, aku sangat mencintaimu, ku mohon jangan pergi. Aku tau aku egois, namun ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku walaupun aku jauh dari mu. Izinkan aku mencintaimu walau aku juga harus membencimu. Mianhae gege,, saranghae, wo ai ni..'

Semenjak kejadian di sungai Han, lebih tepatnya seminggu setelah itu, Tao perlahan menghindar dari Kris. Setiap Kris mendekatinya, ia akan berusaha menghindar. Entah kenapa hatinya sudah tak bisa di ajak kerja sama lagi.

Seperti saat ini. Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan munculah namja yang membuat perasaannya kacau. Sakit, rindu, benci dan rasa tak ingin kehilangan. Kris yang menyadari kehadiran yeojachingunya pun bermaksud mengahampiri. Namun baru maju selangkah Tao sudah berteriak.

"Andwaee.. Jangan mendekat Kris!" Badan Tao pun pelahan gemetaran menahan ketakutan yang tiba-tiba datang. Kris yang melihat pun merasa bingung. Ada apa dengan yeojachingunya ini?

"Waeyo Tao-ah..? Apa aku ada salah terhadapmu..?" Tanya Kris mencoba maju perlahan. Tao yang melihat itu segera mundur.

"Ku mohon ge, jangan mendekat. Jebal.."Tao pun terus memundurkan tubuhnya berusaha menjauh. Namun Kris yang tak tau apa-apa terus mendekati Tao.

"Kau kenapa baby..? Apa aku ada salah terhadapmu..?"

"Aniya,, gege sama sekali tidak salah. Tapi Tao mohon jangan mendekat."sedikit lagi butiran sebening Kristal akan meluncur dari matanya. Namun Tao berusaha agar cairan itu tak membasahi pipinya. Tao yang tak bisa menahannya lgi langsung berlari menjauh dari Kris. Kris yang kaget pun langsung mengejar Tao. Berbagai pertanyaan pun berputar-putar di kepalanya karena tingkah Tao yang terus menghindarinya.

Sudah hamper setengah jam Tao dan Kris berkejar-kejaran. Kris pun mulai kehilangan jejak Tao.

"Taozi,, neo eodiga..?" Teriak Kris. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, tak lama ia kembali berlari untuk mencari Tao.

Tak jauh dari tempayt Kris berhenti tadi, Tao tampak menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Ia juga tengah mengambil nafas setelah terus berlari menghindar dari Kris. Ia juga terus menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Hatinya perih melihat dirinya yang terus menghindar, namun ia juga merasa sakit jika ia terus bersama namja itu.

"Gege, apa yang harus ku lakukan..? aku harus menjauh darimu, aku harus membencimu, namun aku terlalu menyayangimu ge. Ku mohon, biarkan aku mencintaimu satu hari lagi. Du bu qi ge, wo ai ni.."

..Tbc..

Waahh,, akhirnya kelar nieh chapter satunya. Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya maksud isi ff ini apaan,, *author sok tau*. Coba kalian perhatikan lirik lagu Boa yang di atas. Di situ ada maksud tersirat yang menjadi inti dari permasalahn ff ini.

Tapi kalau kalian masih bingung, nanti author jelasin di chapter selanjutnya. Kalau penasaran, banyak-banyak reviewnya. Kalo banyak author akan cepet update, tapi kalo dikit,, sabar aja yaa.. Hhehe..

Bubaaaaaaaaaaaayyy.. 333


End file.
